


Five Times … Rey and Finn held hands

by koalathebear



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt from anon on tumblr:</b> I'm cheating and combining two prompts in one.<br/>1. Rey tells Finn why touch (holding hands etc) is hard for her<br/>2. Rey and Finn have sex for the first time</p><p>*</p><p>Just a little scribble in response to my request for prompts over at this <a href="http://koalathebear.tumblr.com/post/135877026941/star-wars-the-force-awakens-fic-prompts">post</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times … Rey and Finn held hands

The **first** time Rey and Finn hold hands, it's at the Niima Outpost on Jakku and they're running for their lives from First Order stormtroopers. Rey doesn’t understand why Finn thinks it's necessary to grab her hand to run and tells him as much.

*

The **second** time Rey and Finn hold hands, it's outside the Starkiller Base and they've just witnessed Han Solo's tragic death. Rey, half-blinded by tears and grief is stumbling in the snow. 

When Finn reaches out his hand to pull her to her feet, she doesn't protest and she doesn't let go.

*

The **third** time Rey and Finn hold hands, he's unconscious and in a medically-induced coma. There's a machine monitoring his vitals and his closed eyes flickering in a deep dream state. 

"I don't like holding hands because there's no point … people always let go and leave people behind in the end," she blurts out, her eyes not moving from his face.

"Hey - he's gonna be all right – this one's a fighter, I can tell," Poe assures her. 

He takes her other hand – he's a bold one, this Poe Dameron - and they sit silently by Finn's side.

*

The **fourth** time Rey and Finn hold hands, Finn's eyes are opening slowly as he comes out of the coma. Rey's face is the first one he sees and his smile is filled with relief and delight. 

"Are you ok?" he demands. 

" _You're_ the one who was injured and you're asking _me_ if I'm ok?" she exclaims, shaking her head, torn between laughter and tears.

*

The **fifth** time Rey and Finn hold hands, they're alone in his quarters in the darkness, fingertips tracing over skin and learning what feels good and what feels even better. 

"Is this ok?" he asks hesitantly as he presses another kiss to her mouth, his hands sliding her blouse from her narrow shoulders. 

Her hand reaches out to take his as she guides him towards the bed. "It's better than ok …"

**fin**


End file.
